


Pillage and Plunder (And All That Other Stuff That Pirates Do)

by ITookTheOneLessTravelled



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITookTheOneLessTravelled/pseuds/ITookTheOneLessTravelled
Summary: In which Renly is a pirate, and Loras is the captain of the merchant ship that he just captured.Or not, because they can't quite stay in character long enough to act out the full fantasy...





	Pillage and Plunder (And All That Other Stuff That Pirates Do)

**Author's Note:**

> shameless smut. enjoy.

"You can take your bargains and fuck off," the remarkably pretty captain of the merchant vessel that he'd just captured snapped. "And stop trying to give me rum, it isn't going to make me civil."

"It isn't?" Renly faked shock, and eyed his prize hungrily. The boy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I expected the Myrish silk and the lace and the Qarthian spices," Renly added conversationally. "I didn't expect such a pretty little thing to be playing at being captain."

"I'm not playing," the boy snapped.

"No," Renly conceded. The remarkable loyalty that the crew showed to their boy-captain proved that. Young and pretty he may have been, but he was a good captain. And since he was a good captain, Renly knew that this little manipulation would work exactly as he wanted it to. "Which is why you're going to listen to me. You have two choices, love—you can let me have you, only until we get back to shore and I'll let you free in the nearest harbour. Or, I'll give my men free reign to do whatever they'd like with your crew."

He knew exactly what the boy would choose.

He wondered how shocked the boy would be when he discovered how very pleasant Renly's attentions could be.

"Me," the boy ground out through gritted teeth. "Do whatever you like to me. Just leave my men alone."

"We have an accord," Renly said with a smirk. "Come here," he added. The boy glared at him, but came. Renly pulled him into his lap and pressed an open-mouthed kiss along the length of his throat. "What's your name, love?"

"Fuck off," the boy snapped.

"Oh, come now," Renly said, grazing his teeth along the boy's collarbone. The boy shuddered against him, but didn't relax. So he was stubborn; that was all right—Renly would get him eventually. "This can be either very, very pleasant, or extremely unpleasant," he added. "That depends entirely on you."

"Buggery isn't pleasant," the boy said faintly.

Renly snorted into his prize's throat. "Clearly," he said. "You've been doing it wrong."

"I've never done it!"

"Oh," Renly purred. "Pretty little virgin, all mine," he added predatorially. "I'll show you, if you let me."

The boy was stiff as a plank in his arms.

"Love," Renly added. "There is no law that says that it must be unpleasant. You have no choice—or, the choice that you made was to protect your men. There's no shame in that. There's also no shame in happening to enjoy the inevitable. There are a great many men—some of which are likely in your crew; sailors take it where they can find it—that enjoy this sort of thing. Has it ever occurred to you to wonder why? Perhaps it is simply… enjoyable, if you let it be."

The boy's eyes were filled with borderline fear and an edge of desire as he looked back. "Please," the boy half-pleaded with him. "Be… gentle. The first time, I mean."

"If you want, love," Renly agreed indulgently. "In return, though, just promise me that you'll keep an open mind; yes? Don't be afraid to enjoy it, if you find it enjoyable."

The boy nodded frantically, and Renly ran a hand along the length of that delectable little body.

"Now, what's your name, love?" Renly asked again.

"Loras," he murmured.

"And are you going to fight me, Loras?" Renly added quietly.

The boy closed his eyes and sagged suddenly in Renly's arms. "No," he whispered.

Renly got his pretty little prize undressed and angled him into the bed. "Spread your legs for me, precious," Renly instructed, after making his lovely shudder beneath his ministrations, putting his mouth all over that body.

Loras closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side as he did what Renly told him to, only to let them fly open again and half sit up when Renly settled between them, licking a pearl of seed off of the tip of the boy's cock.

"What are you doing?" Loras squeaked.

"Kissing you," Renly said firmly. "Everywhere," he added lowly. Once he'd satisfied himself licking that gorgeous cock, Renly moved lower.

"Oh," Loras breathed, entire body loosening as tension flooded out of him. Renly smirked into his skin, and continued to lick the boy's rim. It softened under his repeated ministrations, letting Renly worm his tongue inside, soaking the outside of it. Loras had gone from laying with his thighs reluctantly parted, face turned away and eyes shut tight in order to try to forget what was happening to him, to rocking his hips towards Renly, thighs spread as wide as they would go and limply dangling in Renly's hands.

Renly licked that rim for nearly an hour, enjoying the boy's shuddering and the way that it slowly worked itself open until it gaped open in the air, the boy's soft, pink insides on display.

Finally, he halted his ministrations. Loras' whimpers halted, and he looked down in confusion. "If you still don't want this," Renly stated softly. "You can leave. I give my word that your crew will not be harmed, nor will I lay so much as a finger on you again."

"No!" Loras yelped. "No, I want this."

Renly smirked. "You do, do you?"

"Yes," Loras hissed.

"Good boy," Renly said. He coated his index finger in oil from a vial on the nightstand. "Close your eyes," he directed. "Lie back. I'm going to stretch you a bit more, yes?"

"Yes," Loras whispered.

Renly slid the finger inside of him. Loras' rim was already so stretched that it was barely tight around a single finger, and he smirked as Loras moaned. Then he found the little spot inside of his prize, that made him actually scream and arch into the air.

"There it is," Renly said, satisfied. "More?"

"More," Loras panted.

"Oh, but you asked me to be gentle," Renly purred.

"You're a bastard," Loras snapped. "I take it back. Don't be gentle. Fuck me, please, please, please. No more gentle. You're a pirate—pin me down and take what you want. Pillage and plunder and all of that other stuff that pirates do."

Renly grinned, and pressed three fingers inside, stretching them out. The boy's high-pitched moan was like music to his ears. "Are you ready?" Renly said conversationally. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Please," Loras burst out.

Renly lined his cock up to the tight, wet heat and thrust inside smoothly. Loras rolled his hips towards Renly and moaned.

The boy wanted it hard? Renly gave it to him hard. He slammed into that wet, tight heat repeatedly until the boy was keening against him, clinging to his shoulders and letting precious little begging fall from his lips. "Renly," Loras said, hooking a hand around his neck. "Renly, harder, faster, please," he added, locking his legs around Renly's waist and clenching around him.

When they were finished, Renly collapsed atop his lover and pressed his nose to Loras' throat. "You broke character a bit at the end, there," he pointed out.

"Shut up. I didn't expect you to do that," Loras retorted, sliding his fingers through Renly's hair.

"What, exactly?" Renly prompted cordially.

"The thing where you ate me out for—how long were you even down there, anyway? What kind of pirate are you?"

"The kind that likes to watch my pretty little toys fall apart?" Renly said.

"Oh, your toy, am I?" Loras snarked.

"Of course," Renly agreed. "Are you complaining?"

Loras smirked. "Never," he said. There was a pause, and then—"You totally broke character too."

"How's that?"

"You called me 'love'," Loras said. "I can't imagine a ruthless pirate captain calling his conquest 'love'."

"I can't call you 'love'?" Renly feigned a pout. Loras grabbed a pillow from next to him and smacked Renly in the face with it, and Renly fended him off with one hand. "You are my love, though. Even if I was a ruthless pirate captain, I'd fall in love with you."

Loras laughed lowly. "You'd better love me," he half growled.

Renly snorted into Loras' throat and wrapped their fingers together.


End file.
